Twisted
by Ninor-san
Summary: One-shot. Quieres que el reflejo de la dicha no se escuche sólo en su canto y la eterna sonrisa que suele dedicar a Takeru. Taito, Yaoi.


**Digimon Zero Two y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen.**

* * *

**Twisted.**

A pesar de todo, nunca decía no.

Desesperados gemidos rodeaban su audición, las manos pálidas aferrándose a la sábana prístina desconocida y el rostro sonrojado bañado en lágrimas. Tu ceño fruncido no aminoró ni un centímetro, frotando su entrepierna con impredecible violencia mientras lejanos gritos ahogados laceraban la voz argentina del rubio.

No estabas siendo gentil, nunca lo habías sido ni planeabas hacerlo. Ingresabas y salías de su entrada a placer, ausente de los alaridos siguientes y el cuerpo estremeciéndose compulsivo. ¿Por qué tendrías que prepararlo, que susurrar palabras estúpidas a su oído cuando el maldito no se atrevía a acabar con esta fantasía? Sin importar cuán rudo fueses o los resultados que vieses los días posteriores, entiendes cuán inverosímil es aguardar a que él acabe con los retorcidos encuentros que iban a enloquecerte.

Lo besas de nuevo, abandonando su deliciosa figura y obligando a su boca a aceptarte, aunque su sentido común le diga que el hacerlo sólo causará daño. Atraes sus caderas hacia ti, el eco de la queja bailando en tu garganta. Admítelo, juegas al fuerte y –a la vez –darías lo que fuera por parar; desear tomarlo cada noche hasta que la luna confiese y la mentira ya no pueda torturarte. Tienes por ley no dejarlo hasta que el rechazo sea contundente, y te propones herirlo hasta que lo comprenda.

—¿Lo disfrutas? —musitas en tono monocorde, abandonando los labios rosa pálido. Muerdes, marcas y profanas la piel de porcelana, pero lo has repetido tantas veces que ya eres insensible a sus lamentos —. No te veo sonreír.

La soledad, el miedo: las razones por las que Yamato soportaba cualquier cosa en silencio. Tomarle sin cuidado en los baños de la escuela, o en el salón vacío de la preparatoria; miles de veces, robando el invierno y maldiciendo el significado de la primavera, pues él no sonreía nunca. Había prometido no llorar…, pero hasta el capitán sabía cuán imposible de cumplir era tal juramento.

—¿Es mejor que tu banda, mejor que Sora, mejor que Takeru? —presionas, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Te enfureces, como siempre; Matt debería darse cuenta que su mutismo te es odioso. Lo empujas lejos del conforte que la almohada puede brindarle y trepas a su posición, encontrando la aterrada mirada azul. Mas, tú estás listo y no _puede_ importarte la igualdad de condiciones; sabes bien que los jadeos atormentados son un claro indicio.

Quieres escucharlo reír y necesitas una negativa para lograrlo. Quieres que el reflejo de la dicha no se escuche sólo en su canto y la eterna sonrisa que suele dedicar a Takeru. No vas a conformarte con retazos. Exiges la contestación a tu interrogante, aun teniendo en cuenta que no se encuentra en condiciones de pronunciar palabras.

—¡Habla de una maldita vez! —ruges, acelerado y furioso, las manos del músico tiemblan erráticas y su cuerpo no lo puede resistir. Te parece extraño que nadie los escuche— ¿Te disgusta, te molesta? ¡Dilo, Yamato! ¡Di que se siente bien, dilo!

_No me molesta…_

No hay un sí, la negativa lejos y la figura de Yamato desplomándose pesadamente sobre el lecho cuando decides que ya no tiene sentido seguir, por esta noche. Además, hoy fuiste demasiado rápido pues el padre de Matt estará allí en menos de media hora. Está llorando y comprendes porqué, sin embargo, te alejas. Él retiene apenas tu mano, usando la poca fortaleza que puede restarle.

—N-no m-me molesta… —suspira, falto de aire—. T-taichi…

Pero, la mentira golpea en la suavidad de tales palabras y no puedes creerle. Todavía aguardas al fin del siniestro hechizo que lo ata y le impide marcharse. Aún concibes y te fías del _no _que puede arrastrarlos a la nada; ese principio ideal que Yamato no alcanza a advertir.

Después de todo, los días de niñez no volverán y no permitirás que sus caminos se tornen solitarios. No hoy, no nunca. La vuelta atrás al pasado anhelante simplemente no existe.

* * *

**N/A. Lo sé, es raro. No estoy muy segura de la clasificación todavía, así que puede variar en unos días. Agradecimientos a Yuzu de CZ por el beteo. **


End file.
